1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a microlens array.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been drawing attention for commercial applications.
Since OLEDs do not need a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays, they can have a relatively thin profile and light weight. Moreover, OLEDs display have low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed.